Prison Inmates
by Renoisms
Summary: Reno is just following his daily shower routine of visiting the showers after hours to avoid the crowds, who is this alluring stranger that suddenly disrupts this routine? Why isn't Reno complaining. CRACK Reno/Vanitas based on a role-play YAOI


**A crack fic born from a role-play I took part in on twitter. **

**Warning: Yaoi, M/M, Sexual descriptions**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reno or Vanitas.**

Reno was no stranger to bleak walls of the prison cell, the tiny bed that squeaked nor the flickering light bulb above his head. He had grown accustomed to the cold a long time ago and the odd curious rat that would visit him. There is one thing the redhead would not get used to though; the communal showers. Like a stampede of elephants his fellow inmates would squeeze into the less than spacious shower block for their morning shower. Now, Reno was no snob, far from it, but he found this daily ritual disgusting and could think of many things he'd rather do than be sandwiched between two Neanderthals as he tried to wash the grime of the prison from his skin. It was this reasoning why Reno waited until late in the evening, to wander down to the shower and bathe in blissful peace...undisturbed, until one night...

Reno quietly made his way down to the shower room, his towel hung loosely around his slim hips and his hair fell in crimson cascades down his back. He paused outside the door hearing the unmistakable sound of water running and huffed in annoyance. Who else dared use his shower time? The redhead reached out and pulled the door open, steam drifting over from the far corner shower. The vapour obscured his view of the intruder but as he stepped closer, Reno found himself taken aback.

This inmate was not the usual burly, hairy variety. Nor was he the skinny, greasy variety. He was... for lack of a better word... Stunning. Although his face was obscured by his hair, Reno observed the young mans body. Skin almost as pale as his own, was pulled taut over subtle but well-defined muscles. He was bent slightly forward letting the jets of water hit the nape of his neck and Reno watched with fascination a stream of water trickle down between his shoulder blades, over his lower back then disappearing between two delectable pert ass cheeks. Reno had to stifle a groan at the sight, biting down hard on his lip.

"Are you going to stare all day or shower?"

Reno froze startled and snapped his gaze up towards the voice. The young man was now looking over his right shoulder and Reno was yet again taken aback, this time at the depth and colour of the young mans eyes. They were amber with gold hues that seemed to glow, they were hypnotising. The young mans lips curled slightly into a smirk.

"...well?" A charcoal eyebrow arched in question.

"Wasn't starin'.." Reno's reply was feeble and the raven haired man simply shrugged and turned his head away. Reno cursed himself for being caught and quickly picked a shower, discarding his towel and switching the water on.

"Watcha in for?" Reno glanced sideways as he asked, curiousity about the man outweighing his earlier embarrassment.

"Murder."

The young man said this so casually, like it was an everyday occurrence. Reno started; maybe it was? Sweet Shiva he's showering with a pysco! He was brought out of his thoughts by a chuckle.

"What about you?"

"Ummm just petty stuff really, theft, assault ya know... What's ya name?"

"Vanitas" Amber eyes flicked towards the redhead expectantly.

"I'm Reno."

"Well Reno. Don't you think this is a bit of an extreme punishment for your 'crimes' ?"

Reno pondered this a moment before answering.

"Don't ya think this isn't extreme enough for your crimes?"

Vanitas smirked, "Touché... And what would you suggest a fitting punishment?"

Vanitas' tone was low and husky, his eyes glinted dangerously, Dangerously hot, Reno thought. The redhead decided he would play along, he wouldn't mind getting to know Vanitas a little better. With a smirk of his own, Reno abandons his shower to stand behind Vanitas and whisper into his ear.

"How about I fuck your ass so hard you'll wish you had the death penality? Hmm?"

Vanitas closed his eyes and shivered as Renos hot breath hit his ear and grinned at his words. He turns round to face the redhead, his golden gaze burning into Renos blue orbs.

"You're on."

Reno can hardly believe his luck and wastes no time in smashing his lips to Vanitas' slightly chapped ones. His kiss is insistent and rough, hands flying up to tangle in the ravens wet locks. He presses his tongue against the seam of the others lips, seeking entrance.  
>Vanitas complies, parting his lips and humming in pleasure when an eager tongue attacks and rubs against his own. His hands snake around the redheads waist, pulling his slick body flush to his, both gasping as their arousals come into contact.<br>Reno growls and rips his lips away, immediately moving them to the others neck, latching onto the moist flesh and sucking it harshly into his mouth. He then trails his hot tongue down to Vanitas' chest, finding a nipple and tugging it between his teeth.  
>As this is going on Vanitas reaches between them, wrapping a hand round both their members and stroking them teasingly slow.<br>Both men simultaneously groan at the action and Reno turns his attention to the other nipple, giving it the same harsh treatment.

"I wanna taste you..." Reno moans out before licking the abused nipple.

"Then taste me" Vanitas releases his hold on their arousals and uses both hands to roughly shove the redhead onto his knees.

"Asshole..." Reno winks up at Vanitas before holding his member between his thumb and forefinger. Reno took the opportunity to look at Vanitas' cock close up. It was generous in size, cut, it had a nice juicy looking vein running up the underside and the tip was already glistening with pre-cum. All in all it was beautiful. Reno bent his head forward and licked the shaft from base to tip, collecting an escaping bead of pre-cum on his tongue. Vanitas moaned and gripped onto the redheads hair. Encouraged, Reno circled his tongue around the head, dipping his tongue into the slit teasingly.

"Fuck Reno..." Vanitas gritted his teeth.

Reno peeked up at the raven hair through crimson lashes, his eyes twinkling with mischief. He teases the head with the tip of his tongue for a few moments more before parting his lips and sliding the head into his mouth. Vanitas gasped and tensed above him. Reno hummed a little before sinking his mouth further down Vanitas' cock, slowly beginning a bobbing motion. Amber eyes squeezed tightly shut and toes curled with the electric ecstasy that the Renos sinful mouth was bringing him.

"Stop fucking teasing!" he growled followed by a strangled moan as Reno engulfed his entire member deep into his throat, swallowing around it and massaging the vein underneath with his tongue. Reno held him there for a moment before releasing to suck in a few breaths. He then repeated the action, thankful for his lack of a gag reflex. Vanitas at this point was close to his legs buckling from underneath him and expressed this with a sharp tug to Renos red locks.

Reno released him again, this time pulling away completely, a string of saliva connecting his chin to the tip of Vanitas' length. He rose to his feet, wiping his mouth and roughly pins Vanitas to the wall with his hips, his arousal rubbing painfully against the others. He presses two fingers against the ravens lips and Vanitas catching on, takes them into his mouth, lathering them both with saliva.

Content with that Reno withdraws his fingers.

"Turn around!" he demands and pulls away enough for Vanitas to do this. Now in a better position for him, Reno crouches down again. Vanitas seemingly knowing what was next parted his legs ready. The redhead reward him with a little nip to his thigh before using his hands to part the others cheeks to reveal a pink hole. Reno flicks his tongue over the hole a few times and even pushes it in a little to moisten the entrance. He then pushes a digit in, wriggling it around and pumping it in and out.

Vanitas throws his head back at Renos ministrations and pushes back onto his finger. Reno smirks and adds his second finger, scissoring them inside the tight heat.

"Ahhhn! Just...Just fuck me now!" Vanitas cries out, the pleasure almost becoming too much.

"Tsk so impatient.." Reno chuckles but in reality his erection was aching painfully and begging for attention. Standing up, Reno positions himself at the others entrance and with one harsh thrust, finds himself buried balls deep inside the raven hair. Vanitas cries out again, mostly in pain this time. Reno decides to be kind and wait a few moments before pulling his hips back and driving back in hard.

"Nnngh so tight!"

Reno begins a frantic paced series of thrusts, angling his hips to sink in deeper. Vanitas grunts and moans, bucking pushing his hips back to meet each stroke.

"Fuck... Reno ... Ahhh, harder!"

Reno holds onto the ravens hips forcefully, probably bruising them as he pummels him with all his strength. The inside of Vanitas felt amazing round his cock, so hot, so tight. Vanitas was very close to coming undone, especially now that ho's prostate was pretty much being hit head on everytime. Reno sensed this and picked up the pace, reaching a hand around to wrap around Vanitas' leaking member.

Slick bodies slapped together under the warm spray of the shower, their moans and cries reverberated of the tiled walls. Vanitas was the first to come, blinded by pure white as his body tensed and his cock released load after load of the white substance onto the wall in front of him with a scream of the redheads name. Reno almost immediatly followed, the clenching around his cock being his undoing. He bit down hard into Vanitas' shoulder as he spilled himself inside of him. Moaning his name over and over.

The pair collapsed to floor breathing heavily. A few minutes later amber met blue, a mutual agreement passed unspoken between them...

Same again tomorrow?

THE END


End file.
